박로미
朴 璐美 ''Romi Park (Korean: 박로미 Bak Romi; or Paku Romi as read by Japanese due to their pronunciation of Korean word 박 Bak) is a Korean-Japanese voice atress known for her voice '''Full of meaning' 'she can addapt and change to every emotion, sketch of emotion, or fake emotion of the character (Such as character Damian Heart from Beyblade Metal Fight Explosion) Her most famous role is Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist 'Voice Acting In alphabetical order of Anime she voiced in : 07asGhost as Ouida Air Master as Maki Aikawa Amatsuki as Kuchiha Ashita no Nadja as Alan Attack on Titan as Hanji Zoë Beelzebub as Fabas Bleach as Tōshirō Hitsugaya Blood + as Kurara Blue Dragon as Zola Brain Powerd as Kanan Brave Story: New Traveler as Mitsuru Ashikawa Clannad After Story as Katsuki Shima Claymore as Teresa Deadman Wonderland as Ganta Igarashi Denno Coil as Kenichi "Haraken" Harakawa Devil May Cry as Elena Digimon Adventure 02 as Ken Ichijouji/Osamu Ichijouji Digimon Frontier as Mole the Trailmon Dragon Drive as Reiji Oozora Eyeshield 21 (Jump Festa 2004) as Kobayakawa Sena Fullmetal Alchemist as Edward Elric Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood as Edward Elric Galaxy Angel as A (Tsuru) Gakuen Alice as Natsume Hyūga/Hotaru's Mother Genesis of Aquarion as Chloe & Kurt Klick Get Backers as Young Jubei Kakei Hamtaro as Radar He Is My Master as Seiichirou Nakabayashi Hellsing as The Dawn as Walter C. Dornez Hellsing Ultimate as Walter C. Dornez (young) Hetalia as Axis Powers as Switzerland Higepiyo as Higepiyo Hunter × Hunter (2011) as Pakunoda Innocent Venus as Hijin Itazura Na Kiss as Yuuki Irie Jyu Oh Sei as Karim Kaiba as Popo Kill la Kill as Ragyo Kiryuin Kūchū Buranko as Young Irabu Ichirou Kuromajoassan ga Toru!! as Gyupid Kuroshitsuji as Madame Red Kurozuka as Kuromitsu Lupin III "Episode 0: First Contact" as Eleanor Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro as X Major as Taiga Shimizu MapleStory as Giru Mawaru Penguindrum as Tsubasa Yuuki Medaka Box as Unzen Myouri Mobile Suit Gundam AGE as Shanalua Mullen Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Special Edition only; reprised in Super Robot Wars) as Nicol Amarfi Mobile Suit Gundam 00 as Regene Regetta Monkey Typhoon as Rarītomu Murder Princess as Falis aka Alita Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok as Heimdall/Kazumi Higashiyama Nana as Nana Osaki Naruto as Temari Naruto Shippuden as Temari New Fist of the North Star as Bista/Dōha New Getter Robo as Raikou Minamoto Ninja Scroll: The Series as Tsubute Oh! Edo Rocket as Oasise Oh My Goddess! as Sentarō Kawanishi Ojamajo Doremi Sharp as Majoran Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān as Majoran & Baba One Piece as Madam Sharley, Harry Pecola as Rabisan Persona 4 as The Animation as Naoto Shirogane Pokémon as Forest (Japanese: Jirō) Princess Princess as Yuujirou Shihoudani Rainbow: Nisha Rokubou no Shichinin as Noboru Maeda RideBack as Tamayo Kataoka Samurai 7 as Okamoto Katsushiro Sekirei as Karasuba Sengoku Basara as Uesugi Kenshin Superior Defender Gundam Force as Shute Shaman King as Tao Ren Shion no Ou as Saito Ayumi Spice and Wolf II as Eve Boland Stellvia of the Universe as Najima Gebour & Masato Katase Stitch! as Delia Suteki Tantei Labyrinth as Kōta Koga Tatakau Shisho as The Book of Bantorra as Hamyuts Meseta Tenchi Muyo! GXP as Kyo Komachi Toriko as Komatsu The Law of Ueki as Kosuke Ueki Turn A Gundam as Loran Cehack/Laura Rolla Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito as Gargantua (child) Yes! Precure 5 GoGo as Syrup Zaion: I Wish You Were Here as Tao Zetman as Young Jin Kanzaki Zegapain as Mao LuasShen 'Trivia' Her Korean accent allows her a voice-work an ''average ''Japanese voice actor could impress Category:Non-English voice actors Category:Voice actors Category:Mediamass